Breaking Down
by rabiedblack
Summary: Second story on the breaking trilogy. Harley has shut down scene she found out about her miscarriage due to the joker. Dr. Sakura Harley therapist decides to get help from poison Ivy and Catwoman (Selena) to try and help Harley, But criminals aren't know for being gentle. Slight joker bashing due to joker over all treatment of Harley in the animated serious.
_SLITED IS THOUGHTS =_ NORMAL IS TALKING /P.O.V = point of view

Harley was now fully physically recovered from her injurers and miscarriage and now back in her old cell next to poison Ivy, but emotional she is still unresponsive. She no longer acts the same she's mostly quit and unenthusiastic not smiles or shouting, and that has everyone a bit conserved for Harley, she hadn't cried scene she first found out. Even Ivy is starting to worry about her usually loud annoying and friend but has been unable to talk to her due to the fact Harley refuse to go out in the yard or reckon since she's been back and the new sound proof cells don't help either.

Dr. Sakura Harley psychiatrist has been unable to get Harley to open up at all and is running out of ideas. So as a last resort option she decides maybe a group session might help her. Tt is not conman at Arkham due to a lot of the inmates have personal or "work" related problems between them that would result in violence. It took 2 weeks to get the session approved by the warden and judge. Dr. Sakura was hoping that Ive and Selena "catwoman" could help Harley finally open up before she brakes beyond repair.

Harley knew about the upcoming session and honestly she was not happy about it. _I didn't want to talk to anyone and how could any of them ever understand what she felt. Ivy and Selena didn't want children right now or probably never even thought about it like she did. Then to lose him before she even know about him killed her inside. I just want to be alone and never see that clown again._ Harley sat on her bed in her cell just thing quietly like usual now, about her lost baby and the up coming session and why just why did it happen!

There was a knock on the door of her cell making her jump and snap out of her mind the officer on duty and Dr. Sakura were waiting to take her to that group session.

Harley's P.O.V

I sat there in the chair not looking at Ivy, Selena, or Dr. Sakura. I don't want to be hear right know I don't want talk because they could never understand how I feel and that right know I want to feel nothing at all.

Ivy spoke first breaking the silence in the room. " Harl's look sweetie I know you don't feel like you need this, but you do. You're not yourself and I heat to say it, but I miss the old you that would never shut your damned mouth." Selena sent a glare at Ivy "smooth their green girl. It's not like she's in pain or anything."

Ivy snapped back "well at least I was telling her the truth and not dancing around the point." Dr. Sakura intervened before it could get out of hand. "focus or I'll send you back to your cells right now." they went quiet. _Its kind of funny how their all sitting their try to get my felling when they can't even get their own straight it's like a joke. Except I HEAT jokes now and never want to hear or see one again. I just feel so ANGERY and HURT!_

Ivy's P.O.V

I stop thing about the kitty's comment and focus on Harley who's siting criss-cross in the chair with her hands in her lap and head down. She starts to shake a bit I I finally see what I must do I have to get her to express herself and that means I'm going to have to hurt her a little more and hope she doesn't break completely. I looked at Harley and hardened all my emotions and glared at her. " Okay I have to know why you're even acting like this when we all know you'll forgive that painted bastard and go back to him. So why?" with venom in my voice for that clown bastard.

Harley's head final snaps up with her eyes filled with her pain and shock. I can see Selena's and Dr. Sakura's eyes widen in shock as well out of the corners of my eyes. I continue before they can say somethings I need to do this. " I mean come on Harl's what the point of this self-pity if you're just going to do it again and again with that freak who honestly has NEVER cared about you?" I see Dr. Sakura frowns but then a light hit her eyes in knowing and remains silent. Selena not so much she yells straight into my ear.

" WHAT THE HELL IVY ARE YOU CPMPLETELY MAD. WE'RE TRYING TO HELP HER NOT MAKE HER COMIT SUESIDE DUE TO DEPRETION!" I ignore her and keep looking at Harley who is turning red with anger and sadness. Just a little more and she'll blow. " I mean he's cause so much physical harm to you in the past and you forgive him every time. Do you have no self-worth or conman scene in your head at all. Hell I bet with all the crap he's pulled it's not the first time this has happened you just didn't know about and then you go crawling back each time you..." I didn't get to finish because both Selena and Haley screamed at the same time. " SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

End Ivy's P.O.V/ Normal

Ivy, Selena, and Dr. Sakura stared at Harley who was now finally crying and yelling. " SHUT UP SHUT UP WHAT DO YOU KNOW, NOITHING I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THE JOKER THAT BASTARD COST ME MY CHILD! I FEEL SO MUCH BUT NOTHING AT ALL AT THE SAME TIME WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I JUST KEEP THING WHY! WHY ME! WHY MY CHILD! WHY WHY WHY HWYW HWSY!" Her yelling got muffled when she fell to her knees and bared her head in her hand and continued to sob uncontrollable. Dr. Sakura stood up and walked over to Harley and placed a hand on her back causing her to look up suddenly. She spoke so gently as if she were afraid of scaring her. " You simply start by talking we'll figure out the rest later together."

3 days later

Harley was improving little by little she was finally speaking and going outside occasionally when ivy or Selena's were out. Nothing to major but that was to be expected with such a loss, because no one knows how to deal with the loss of their child weather they be a saint or the devil. One good thing did come out of this tragedy thought Harley's never ever going back to that abusive bastard of a clown again!


End file.
